Bronymusiker
Im Fandom wird eine unzählige Anzahl von Musik produziert, von Heavy Metal bis House, Dubstep und allen möglichen Genres, ist alles zu finden. Es werden Remixe von Show Songs angefertigt aber auch eigene Musikstücke, die wiederrum von anderen Bronies geremixt werden, das ist dann eine Art nie endender Kreislauf und das ist in keinem Fandom nur annähernd in dieser größe zu finden. Es gibt sogar eigene Radiostreams die nur Brony Songs spielen, z.B: Everfree Radio oder Ponyville Live (stellt eine Plattform für mehrere Streams), dies sind die 2 bekanntesten Möglichkeiten Bronyradio zu hören. Es gibt auch Websiten extra nur für die Musik, z.B: Bronytunes , Pony.fm oder Equestrian Beats. Seit Januar 2015 gibt es auch einen deutschen Brony-Radiosender namens Brony Radio Germany. Hier werden ein paar Bronymusiker aufgelistet: The Living Tombstone The Living Tombstone gehört zu den größten Brony-Künstlern, sein YouTube Kanal zählt über 600.000 Abonnenten. Mit dem Remix "Discord", von Eurobeat Brony, hat er einen Mega Hit im Fandom gelandet und hat es sogar geschafft, dass das Lied in der Spielereihe "Rockband" spielbar ist. WoodenToaster/Glaze WoodenToaster,auch bekannt als Glaze, ist männlich und nicht weiblich wie man denkt, wenn man den OC sieht. Der Grund für den weiblichen Kopf ist, dass die männlichen Köpfe für Glaze zu eckig sind. Er macht Songs oft mit Unterstützung also features und macht oft die Instrumentals. Glaze ist an der Elektrostimme zu erkennen. Sim Gretina Sim Gretina ist ein Remixer, welcher in der Brony-Szene sehr gefragt ist. Er hat schon mit diversen großen Künstlern wie zB. The Living Tombstone zusammengearbeitet. 174UDSI 174UDSI ist ein deutscher Remixer. Er hat einen eigenen Musik Stil entwickelt, welcher seinen Songs einen großen Wiedererkennungswert gibt, unter anderem macht er aber auch Hardstyle. JayB JayB auch Johannes Berthold ist ein deutscher Elektronik Musik Produzent und Sound Designer. Er ist der bekannteste deutsche Brony-Künstler. 4everfreebrony 4everfreebrony ist Sänger und Songwriter, welcher noch nicht so lange im Fandom aktiv ist, aber was er macht hat ihn sehr bekannt gemacht. Meistens sind seine Songs gefühlvoll und in der Richtung Akustik oder Rock. Er verkauft seine Musik auch auf Amazon oder Xbox Music unter dem Namen Garrison Ulrich. Claire Anne Carr Claire Anne Carr kommt aus Mexiko und macht Rock Versionen von Songs aus der Show. FritzyBeat FritzyBeat ist ein Cartoonist, Sprecher und natürlich Musiker aus Kanada. Seine Singstimme und Artworks sind in der Brony Musikszene sehr gefragt. THE OFFICIAL PON3/Scraton THE OFFICIAL PON3 ist ein 21-jähriger tschechischer Bronymusiker. Er produziert elektronische Musik und sein wohl bekanntester Song ist Vinylicious. Bei Spotify und Itunes benutzt er den Namen Scraton. Bronyfied Bronyfied ist ein finnischer Bronymusiker. Sein bekanntester Song ist Brony Metal Medly, wo er aus bekannten Songs von anderen Bronymusikern eine Metal Version macht. Black Gryph0n Black Gryph0n ist ein US-amerikanischer Bronymusiker. Seine Musik ist im Bereich Popmusik mit Elementen der elektronischen Tanzmusik einzuordnen. Er schreibt seine Lieder stets selber und arbeitet auch mit anderen Künstlern aus dem Fandom sowie der Show zusammen. Eines seiner bekanntesten Werke ist der Song Proud to be a Brony . Verwandte Artikel *Bronies Web Links *Brony in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Community